Francotirador del yaoi
by Fredo Godofredo
Summary: Era la WWII, los del Eje contra los Aliados. La verdad, los ganadores debían ser otros, Japón estaba apuntándolos a ambos, a Inglaterra y a Estados Unidos con su francotirador, sólo disparaba y acabaría con todo eso. ¿Qué lo detuvo? USxUK y otras.


Bien, tengo unas cuantas ideas, este fic es una de ellas sacada gracias a una imagen. Verán, contaré cosas -que pudieron pasar con mucha imaginación- en la segunda guerra mundial, tengo muchas estupideces, esta es una, la verdadera razón de la victoria de Los Aliados.

**Pareja: **Estados UnidosxInglaterra, leve RusiaxChina y AlemaniaxItalia, quizás algo de FranciaxPañuelo rosado gay.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Hetalia y todos los personajes que lo conforman no me pertenecen. El respectivo dueño es Himaruya Hidekaz.  
><strong>Advertencia: <strong>Japón de francotirador.

Eran poderosos, no cabía duda, si no fuera así no habrían logrado iniciar la segunda guerra mundial, los países del Eje que estaban allí al menos presentes eran Japón, Italia y Alemania. Habían ideado un plan perfecto, uno que no podía fallar escurriéndose exitosamente en el lugar donde estaban los Aliados, oh malvados Aliados, pero esta vez les llegaría el fin… -o eso se suponía-, el más participativo era definitivamente Inglaterra. Estados Unidos parecía sólo joder metido allí con lo de "héroe", ni siquiera se movía, pero se creía la gran cosa, Francis mordía pañuelos rosados mientras se lamentaba no ser tan poderoso.

Rusia y China…bueno, hacían cosas de Rusia y China, en una cama, grande, acolchada, gritos estruendosos, bien, traumas que no se quieren oír en este preciso momento.

Ese era el día, el gran día. Si debilitaban a Inglaterra, a ese malvado cejón todo iría después viento en popa. El francotirador era Japón, apuntando la mira, hasta el refugio de los Aliados, mas sólo se encontraban Estados Unidos e Inglaterra… haciendo, algo. Algo malvado, terremoteando la tierra. Avasallando los mares.

Oh cruel ironía, si Japón no hubiera sido el atacante ese día… quizás la historia sería otra. El oriental apuntó con precisión de cirujano el arma mientras se agachaba en el suelo con un par de hojas cubriéndolo para no dar a conocer su posición por si fallaba el primer impacto mientras Alemania e Italia le cuidaban las espaldas, sólo tenían que acertarle a Inglaterra y todo estaría bien. Y Japón lo haría…

Pero no con lo que ocurría allí abajo. ¿Qué demonios era eso?

–¿America-san, Inglaterra-san? –susurró bajo, mientras las manos le tiritaban.

No podía escucharlos, pero podía verlos con el gran aumento de su rifle, ellos dos estaban solos, en la espesura de la noche, el cuerpo más grande que antes llevaba lentes se introducía en las nalgas del inglés, con su miembro erguido, la figura más pequeña se removía brutalmente mientras aferraba el cuerpo casi desnudo que lo profanaba con goce.

Cada vez más fuerte, más adentro, más sonrojos.

–¿Japón? ¿ya los encontraste? –

Las manos de asiático temblaron, tenía la cara roja y un pequeño charco de sangre debajo de su cuerpo, pero hizo el ademán de poner esa voz de ardilla disecada muerta y pacifica para decir.

–Los estoy buscando…– ¿buscando el qué? ¿una posición mas atrevida entre esos angloparlantes? ¿una posición más comprometedora o que le dejara ver hasta el aliento empañar el aire?

Las suplicas del japonés no se hicieron de rogar, Alfred se separó del inglés, poniéndolo en cuatro, Japón suspiró fuerte mientra ahora era baba lo que salía de su boca, oh kami, como desearía que ese momento pudiera quedar inmortalizado, no podía disparar, quería ver más, mucho más.

–¡Más, más! –susurró sin medirse el japonés –¡Motto, motto! –gritó.

–¿Ja-Japón, estás bien? –susurra preocupado el italiano –¿Por qué dices "más, más"? –

El nipón no sabe que hacer, el arma le tirita mientras siente al italiano aproximarse, no debía enterarse, no quería que todo el mundo supiera que era un pervertido. Inventó una escusa.

–S-i, Italia-kun, sólo que…–vamos KAMI, ayúdame, se decía volviéndose loco buscando una escusa, un terremoto quizás que lo ayudará, posiblemente alguno que estuviera produciendo Estados Unidos arriba de ese inglés –Digo "más, más" por mayor cercanía, están muy… lejos, no puedo apuntarles…–

–Ohhh~ entiendo…–sonrió el italiano volviendo -mientras tiritaba- a su puesto de combate.

Japón estuvo allí por veinte minutos "tratando de apuntar" a la pareja, pero su fanatismo podía más, podía admitir incluso la derrota de su nación, Alemania, Italia y Japón fracasaron ese día, el japonés se excusó de que eran muy "escurridizos" -en muchos sentidos de la palabra-, mientras tenía una sonrisa traviesa en la cara que asustaba incluso al masculino de Alemania quien fue a caer afeminadamente en la cama de un italiano.

No, creo que así no era la historia, el italiano fue a parar a la cama del alemán esa noche y otra sonrisa traviesa se formó esa noche para Japón, Estados Unidos e Inglaterra jamás lo supieron, pero habían creado un verdadero monstruo. Y esa es la historia, si esa noche USA no se le hubieran subido las hormonas con su ex-tutor la historia sería otra.

Japón quizás sería otro. Una moja, como Francis por supuesto, quien fue el más sano en toda la historia, aparte que el "pañuelo rosado" lo usara con otro fin más que para morderlo afeminadamente.

**N.A: **Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, son cosas que pudieron pasar randomente, quizás Alfred y Arthur sacaron el monstruo que tenía Japón dentro, ya que el yaoi empezó a salir desde 1970, quizás esperó hasta ese entonces para desatar las ansias que tuvo desde hace mucho. En cuanto a las historias a veces serán USxUK y en otras quizás no, la siguiente al menos de estas historias sería USxUK, "¿Qué haría Alfred si viera a Inglaterra persiguiéndolo con un traje carnaval de río mientras mueve las caderas?, sí, una parte de la serie, no se pregunten cómo será eso xD


End file.
